Rules of the Game
by Peroth
Summary: Kagami's made the mistake of accepting a vacation invitation from Konata; under the condition that Kagami plays a game with her. The week will change Kagami forever, and her relationship with everybody she knows.
1. Little Purple Sun Dress

On the wall there was a small shaft of light. That little shaft of light had appeared not twenty seconds ago, and had been slowly moving since it first showed up on the featureless white wall paper. It slowly moved downwards, across the wall, then it jumped from the wall to the bed almost instantly without bothering to even land on the carpet. It crept across the sheets, over a raised bump under the blanket, and then it settled peacefully on a sleeping face. The face's muscles clenched momentarily, a natural reaction to being woken up, and a pair of lavender eyes slowly opened.

'Fuck you sun.' Was Kagami's first coherent thought of the day. Her clouded mind steadily cleared and she immediately regretted cursing at the little ball of fire some trillion light years further than I probably think it is. She pulled the bed sheet up to her face and the soothing darkness eased her eyes, but she sighed. She was a awake, small doubt about that, and there was no way she could possibly go back to sleep now (barring medicinal interference, but she wasn't about to go that far).

The girl kicked the sheets off her body and she sat up rubbing her stale eyes. Mentally she checked off what she wanted to do that morning: first she'd shower - no wait, first she'd undress and then shower, then when she was clean she'd put on her school uniform - the red or the blue? She could barely remember her name much less what season it was. She'd bother with it after a hot shower. - and then she might get breakfast. No! Breakfast was an assurance, she needed breakfast! It kept her awake for school!

She nodded as she made her list and stood up by the bed and stared across the room at the mirror. She'd nearly forgotten! Did she have anything to do for school? Panic struck and she began to pace around the room in thought as she tried to remember. She didn't study last night, and she had a good reason why, but she couldn't remember it. Homework? No, that wasn't done either! She remembered talking to Miyuki about something important, maybe it was school council stuff? She bit her lip. "Damn it what am I forgetting!?" She snarled a bit too loudly, prompting a very small squeak from behind her. She turned just her head back to see what made the noise, and saw a pair of purple eyes and blushing cheeks peaking at her from a crack in her door. She turned her body and blushed back. "Oh… Tsukasa, good morning. Sorry if I woke you-" "No no, sis!" The littlest twin opened the door, showing she was wearing a pair of kitten pajamas and a tray full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "It's nothing like that. I woke up early and thought I might bring you breakfast."

Pancakes! Kagami took the tray with a very warm smile and set it on her bed, smelling the colorful meal almost in worship before turning to her twin. "Tsukasa, you didn't have to do that… Most of it won't be finished by the time we need to go to school."

Tsukasa fixed her with a confused, curious look, and Kagami's delight immediately turned into similar feelings. She only got that look from Tsukasa when she tried to explain something that was over the adorable little thing's head or when she'd said something that was wrong. Tsukasa may not have been the smartest girl ever but she was far from stupid. Kagami figured she'd said something wrong. "But… Kagami… Isn't… Isn't today the start of Golden Week?"

Kagami's eyes widened somewhat, and she instantly remembered last night. That was right! She couldn't hang out with Miyuki because she was going on vacation! And she didn't have homework or study at all because there weren't any tests! Tsukasa gave her another strange look when her sister tossed her fists into the air and gave a huge grin. "You alright Kagami?" She asked, concerned. Kagami usually wasn't this forgetful.

"Yes! I'd just forgotten we had a holiday!" The older twin hugged her sister and was met with a little stream of giggles and wriggling to playfully escape her grasp. "Thanks for the breakfast Tsukasa. I'll bring the tray down as soon as I'm done."

"Okay!" Tsukasa was walking out the door, beaming at her sister's child-like happiness and was about to leave Kagami's view when she stopped, tapped her chin, and then recalled something. She turned back to her sharp-eyed sister. "Hey, sis? I forgot to mention." She smiled in a bit of shame at her own forgetfulness. "Konata called earlier." Kagami stopped in mid chew as she heard the name. Mixed emotions touched her as she thought about the girl.

Konata was - pardon the language. Not that I mind cursing, but the mind of Kagami did - quite frankly - I think I once heard her say "damn" in the show itself… - a pain in the ass. She was short, almost a midget being barely above five-feet tall. She had this long blue-hair that Kagami figured the girl hadn't cut since birth to make it reach her knees and these rather beautiful emerald green eyes. She was also an otaku, the epitome of fandom when it came to anime and video games. Constantly watching anime, reading manga, or playing video games, the girl never studied or did homework and always relied on Kagami to help her out. It really bugged the crap out of her, mostly because she worked so hard and so long on school she was almost jealous of Konata's carefree lifestyle. Then she would remember the otaku's abysmal grades and feel better about herself. On top of all this, Konata made it a public, personal vendetta to bother Kagami as much as she could, always using video game slang nobody but the boys understood, always encroaching on Kagami's personal space, and always ALWAYS teasing her about something or another. It drove her MAD.

But in reality, she bared it because Konata was a good friend. Not to mention she always opened up Kagami's shell a little more and took her to experience places she wouldn't have ever gone without a friend like her. Every now and then, Kagami really did feel blessed to have the short thing as a friend. Every now and then, of course.

"Yeah?" Kagami asked after swallowing some pancake and then cut into her eggs. She had a right to have a little suspicion in her voice. Even though Konata helped open her up, it was usually due to uncomfortable, unorthodox, and embarrassing means. Whatever she was calling about couldn't be relaxing.

Tsukasa thought for a moment, recalled what she'd been told, and re-explained what had had been told to tell Kagami. "She told me to tell you she wanted to meet you at Toshiro's Bistro next to the comic shop at twelve. She said it was really important for you to meet her." Kagami rolled her eyes. When Konata used the word "important" it was usually not a concern for Kagami.

"Thanks, I'll call her." Kagami nodded.

Tsukasa shook her head and stood idly, thinking harder. "No, she said not to call back. Just to show up. She said something about being busy making up some rules…" Kagami could feel a shudder coming along. Rules? What rules? "But she kept saying how important it was. More important than Comiket in fact." Okay, that was a shock. Kagami had frozen. She knew that Comiket was Konata's Mecca of holy places, and anything more important than that must be important indeed. "You should go sis, I don't think Konata will take it well if you miss it."

Kagami solemnly agreed with Tsukasa. She really didn't want to go, she wanted to stay home and play games or something, but Konata needed her for something and she wasn't about to turn her down. Though if she just needed help with something stupid like a project, she'd just leave. Or eat and leave, Toshiro's Bistro was delicious after all. "Alright, thanks. I'll be down in about an hour." Tsukasa nodded and left, leaving Kagami to her thoughts.

----------

8:23

"Manga." Kagami said aloud, catching Tsukasa by surprise. The short-haired girl stared at her twin with a blink, as did Kagami's other siblings who sat around the living room, watching the two play video games as they did their own thing.

"What?" Tsukasa asked, looking between her sister and the game.

"Remember yesterday while we were eating lunch? She mentioned something about a new manga coming out soon and she was really excited about it. She must want me there to help pay for it." She scowled at the thought, over-blowing her friend's selfishness.

"Erm." Tsukasa thought back to lunch. "Maybe, but that doesn't sound like Konata. She would've just asked you to come straight to the comic store after all."

Kagami hummed a little in thought as she tried to support her own view. "She may be just trying to butter me up."

"But Toshiro's is so expensive." Tsukasa could always remember the prices of various restaurants in case they were flimsy on cooking that night or going out to eat. Since Tsukasa was usually the one cooking, she often remembered the prices so she could try to dissuade her family and try a new recipe. "Why would Konata buy two meals if she could just use it to buy the manga?"

Tsukasa had her there. And she knew Konata wouldn't stoop to making her pay for the meal and the manga, so that wasn't it…

----------

9:39

"You wouldn't happen to have a huge project this week, would you?" Kagami asked Tsukasa while they folded laundry with their mother. Tsukasa looked to Kagami.

"No. Ms. Kuroi gave us the week off since we'll be having finals this month. Why?" She asked curiously, and Kagami shrugged.

"Just wondering…" She answered, and the two silently went back to their chores. Then it occurred to Tsukasa and she looked back at Kagami.

"I don't think you're giving Konata enough credit…" She started softly, and Kagami sighed.

"Maybe, but she always seems to have motives behind motives. If she isn't benefiting then she doesn't like it. You know as well as I do she practically lives to bug the crap out of me." She huffed a little. All this trying to imagine what Konata was up to just made her more frustrated, and by proxy, and unfairly, more frustrated with Konata.

Their mother cleared her throat and they all looked at her. She had a rather suspicious smile. "Maybe it's something that benefits you both?" She offered with something suggestive in her voice. Her daughters fixed her with a long stare.

"What do you mean, mom?" Tsukasa was the first to ask.

Their mother's smile just grew. "Well, I mean, it doesn't have to be something material she wants. It could be something spiritual. Or perhaps… Emotional." She said the word "emotional" like a preteen girl might say the word "sex". Lacking the giggling of course.

Kagami thought long and hard about what her mother had said, and still she couldn't imagine what she'd meant. "Mom, trust me, Konata is friendly but she doesn't just by food for friends without wanting something else."

Their mother was so close to bursting with laughter that tears began to fill her eyelids. "No, Kagami! Of course not, I know Konata well! But I've been thinking… As eccentric as she is, she might want to make certain relationships grow without… Y'know… Boys."

"Mom… What-" Kagami froze, and her face began to twist in disgust. "Oh mom! EW!" Gales of laughter broke from Ms. Hiragi's chest as Kagami danced around, chanting "ew ew ew ew ew!" Kagami was tugging at her purple ponytails, trying to cause herself enough pain to forget the images that entered her mind.

Tsukasa stood there, lost as to what was happening. "Umm… I don't get it."

"Ew ew eeeewww!"

"It's nothing Tsukasa, have Kagami explain it to you later." Their mother suggested with a smirk as she kept folding shirts.

----------

11:13

Kagami shivered every now and then as she played Go with her sister, and Tsukasa couldn't keep a smile off delight off her lips as she pulled ahead with another easily avoidable move. "You act like it's a bad thing." She said, a warbling in her voice from quiet giggles.

Kagami didn't answer, but she shuddered again. She was rather disgusted by what her mother had so slyly suggested, but a part of her - a part of her she didn't want to acknowledge existed - was rather entertained by the thought. "Heck yes it is!" She put one of her pieces in a stupid place, bringing Tsukasa closer to winning. "There's no way I would… With Konata!… She's a GIRL!"

"Girls are people too." Tsukasa smiled a little.

Kagami was trying to keep her voice low as they spoke. Everybody was in the house at their moment, though thankfully they kept out of the twins' rooms. "Not the kind of people I'd date!"

Tsukasa was thoughtful for a moment, and came back with an answer within seconds. "Why not?"

"Because…" Kagami hissed. "Because they're girls! They're not attractive!"

"You thought I was cute when I first put on my school uniform." Tsukasa reminded her.

Kagami shook her head. "Because you were! That doesn't mean I like girls that way!"

"What about when we started talking about breast size and you mentioned how beautiful Miyuki's were?" The younger twin countered as she took another heavy lead.

Kagami blushed. "That doesn't count. That was just a logical discussion over b-breasts! I was just telling Miyuki about how well they fit her."

Tsukasa blinked at her sister and tapped her chin. "You think I can be cute and Miyuki can be beautiful, why do you find a problem with dating women?"

Kagami couldn't stop herself. The need to shout and give her truthful answer was overwhelming her now. She was blushing even as she shouted it. "BECAUSE THEY HAVE VAGINAS!" She froze at the end of that profound statement.

Kagami may have been an intelligent and logical girl but certain words still made her act like the schoolgirl she was. The girl's female reproductive organs was one of those things. In fact, just about everybody have a similar reaction to the word.

Tsukasa's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her mouth very small and one of her pieces fell from her fingers as she stared, red-faced at her sister. Kagami's face couldn't have grown more hot in that moment as their father peaked in the room slowly, looking shocked.

"Is… Everything okay in here?" He asked a bit hoarsely. There were more footsteps as he was joined by his daughters and wife, all looking confused and concerned. Kagami was frozen.

"F-Fine… Just f-fine… Please leave…"

"Is there something we need to talk about-" "NOW!" The door slammed shut.

The two sisters sat in silence, listening as non footsteps came. Everybody outside must've been waiting for a conversation. Five minutes of quiet passed before they moved away and downstairs. Tsukasa coughed a bit. Then, with a very unbefitting grin, she whispered: "So… Y-y-you l-li-ike p-p-pe-pen-penises the-en?" She managed to struggle out, the word "penises" making her almost giggle.

Kagami's hot face nearly melted.

----------

11:32

The house had calmed down after Kagami's little outburst, and the sisters had even mostly forgiven the situation. But even then, Kagami's mind was working overtime. Throughout their talk she couldn't help but feel something was a little strange. It wasn't until they dusted off a game of chess she realized what it was.

"Oh…" Tsukasa frowned, observing the board. "I left my queen undressed…" Kagami was more than a little taken back by that statement, and it wasn't until she examined the piece she realized what Tsukasa meant.

"You mean unaddressed." She corrected her, and something in her mind clicked. "Say… Earlier you kept trying to convince me dating a girl wouldn't be all that bad." She spoke slowly, as if the subject were taboo. "Tsukasa, what do YOU think about dating girls?" She asked with a sly smile.

Tsukasa was suddenly overcome with a fit of giggles and red cheeks when the question had sunk in, and she smilingly shook her head at her sister. "No, I like boys much more, but I couldn't resist trying to convince you. After all, true love comes in all forms and places. And besides, Konata is kind of sweet, don't you think? What if she's actually taking you on a date?"

Despite how icky it seemed, despite how utterly unbearable Konata was, and despite Kagami's "preference" of penis, she mulled over it longer than she figured she would. Konata, despite being a pest, was actually pretty loveable, and though she showed her affection in strange ways she showed it more to Kagami. She remembered how child-like and innocent she'd seemed on the train rides whenever she fell asleep on her shoulder, and how she always felt comfortable with her there. Maybe it was just motherly instinct to protect something so soft and young-looking, but she knew she was wrong. As she checkmated her twin, she came up with an answer. "If she was really taking me out, I'd let her down slowly. I wouldn't stop being her friend but I'd make it clear I'm not interested in a lesbian relationship."

Tsukasa smiled, satisfied with the given answer and packed away the game before disappearing into Kagami's closet. Kagami stood, curious as to why Tsukasa had entered the closet, but her sister came back out soon enough holding something for Kagami to see. Kagami's face grew read as she realized what it was. It was a very nice, light purple sun dress that she'd gotten for her Birthday and had only worn once to a family reunion.

"Tsukasa, what on Earth-" Tsukasa shushed her as she went and opened Kagami's rarely used jewelry door and pulled out a very nice diamond necklace. Kagami blushed as Tsukasa set them on the bed.

"Even if it's not what we think and you aren't interested, humor her. Konata might understand that even though you don't like her like that, you're still close enough for you to be a good date." Tsukasa giggled and moved out of the room. Kagami was briefly struck dumb by Tsukasa's wisdom. Though rare, her sister could have amazing insight when it came to personal relations. Maybe it was a side-effect of being less studious and more friendly. It somewhat humbled the clueless Kagami. Then: "Better be quick! You have twenty minutes!"

Kagami looked to the clock, and was shocked. Tsukasa was correct, and Kagami was short on time. Despite how strange she felt with the absolutely beautiful dress on, and the glimmering jewels, she felt… Good. Relaxed. She felt certain Konata would appreciate how good she looked. And that she cared enough to put it on, despite her feelings on it. As she went to her door to leave, she looked into the mirror. Her pigtails… They wouldn't work. She pulled out the bands holding them and let her long purple hair flow free, and with one last glance at her thin body in the nice dress, she left.

----------

She looked damn good. People were watching her from across the station and across the train car as she stood there, holding a small purse. She was shivering a little from all the intense stares admiring her physique. The light purple dress very much complimented her hair, and even better, her curves. Kagami had a thin, very innocent, very ordinary body, but certain things could make it stand out.

The pretty sun dress hugged her torso, showing curves even she hadn't noticed before, which she constantly stared at in the reflective window of the train car. Her breasts were incredibly modest, something she'd never worried about until now. As she looked at the window she could actually SEE them softly causing the dress to bulge. Loose T-shirts and her school uniform had never showed her simple chest before, so she rarely ever noticed or considered them when choosing outfits. As her eyes traveled downwards over her chest, she noticed how thin her tummy was. The only exercise she ever got these days was PE class and that was usually running the track. She also ate well and lightly, constantly fretting over the most minor changes in weight. Putting on two grams would cause her to diet for a week, and once she lost those, she'd eat them right back up. The effect was a thin squishy tummy that made her hips stand out beneath it, giving her one of those hourglass curves she saw in magazines. She blushed as she stared at herself. She always saw herself being a rocket scientist but in this dress, she felt maybe… Just maybe…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the train stopped at her station and she stumbled a bit, not ready for the quick end to her motion. She apologized to the man she'd accidentally bumped into and rushed off the train. Despite her embarrassment she didn't regret wearing the dress. For once she felt attractive, and it was a very good feeling. As she passed by the staring men and the knowing, smiling women, she greeted them with small smiles and good afternoons. Every chance she could she'd look into a window to see if her looks on the subway had only been an illusion caused by the distorted glass or her own mind. She'd even spent two minutes in front of a closed shop giving small little poses and making different faces just to see if she could crack her own illusion of beauty. But despite her greatest efforts to look ugly, each new pose brought delight to her as she found something new to like about herself in this dress. Whether it be how it framed her small, tight bottom or how it hugged her thighs and trailed down to the flowing hem. It was also the first time she paid attention to her long legs. All the running during PE certainly gave them structure, and she found herself admiring the way they smoothly shrank into her ankles. But when she looked up again, she was staring at her bust, noticing more how she actually had one, and how she lacked one.

'I'm comparing myself to Miyuki too much.' She sighed, resisting the chance to cup her bust try to physically measure their true size, and turned away from the shop. As she turned a corner her destination came into sight. Toshiro's Bistro had been created with the American beef industry in mind. Japan was more used to fish and sweets versus cow meat, but it had turned into foreign delicacy the same way sushi had in America. Kagami had developed a taste for it instantly, though Tsukasa had only recently found uses for its strange taste. The stew she'd made the night before had been well-received, and recorded for future creation.

As she came to the double-doors that made the entrance to the restaurant, she was suddenly reminded of why she was here. No, rather, who was waiting for her. She suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that this entire get up was ridiculous. Everything Tsukasa had told her earlier, about humoring Konata and having the Otaku appreciate her suddenly felt like a lie. Konata loved to tease, mock, and cause discomfort. This outfit would only be a further magnet for the blue-haired girl's jibe, and Kagami wanted to suddenly turn away. She could return home, call Konata, and tell her she couldn't make it, but in a way that felt like cheating. She had to be up front and honest. So with a sigh, she opened the door to the bistro and came to the waiter behind his desk.

The man looked up and adjusted his small glasses as she spoke up. "Hi. I'm Kagami Hiragi. I'm here to eat with-"

"Konata Izumi." The man finished for her, checking his list. "Yes, she'll be in the wing to the left in a booth by the windows." Kagami thanked him and took his instructions. As she weaved through the tables she spotted her quarry. Sitting in one of the booths was a very small, blue-haired girl sipping from a steaming mug and was staring out the window day-dreaming. Kagami took a deep breath and her steps forward slowed. Konata was wearing a small red blouse and gray slacks, both of which clung to her small body revealing a noticeable lack of breasts and hips. Kagami mentally berated herself for trying to examine her friend's body in such a way but she couldn't stop herself, not after the way she'd been eyeing herself earlier. While she stared she realized Konata looked very much like she'd had in the sixth grade, and truthfully, it fit her. If a tall, busty young thing had told you she'd gotten the Sword of Nyra's Fang from the Ses'kun Raiders of Narblith after weeks of camping the area in a video game, you'd be hard-pressed to believe what she'd said. It was much easier to believe a strange looking girl would pull that off willingly.

Kagami was hesitant as she approached though. Konata was actually dressed well, rather than casually. Maybe this was exactly what Tsukasa had said. Maybe Konata was indeed infatuated with Kagami. The very idea made her want to run and keeping walking forward at the same time, if at the very least to work things out with her small friend. She chewed her lip quietly, and finally passed the point of no return.

Without alerting Konata, she reached past her and set her purse on the table against the window, and a pair of emerald eyes were instantly drawn to the new feature. She lifted her chin off her hand, and Kagami could feel her smile radiate from her as she recognized the bag. "Oh Kagami! You came! And not a moment too soon." She continued to speak as her head turned to Kagami, "I was worried you wouldn't show up! I thought this might've been too suspicious but I wanted you to be comfortable before I asked-"

Those pretty emerald eyes settled on her uncomfortably blushing friend, and the blue-haired girl seemed, for once in her life, stunned by Kagami. The Hiragi twin felt like a piece of meat as Konata slowly, meticulously drank in every feature she could, and she heard her swallow dryly. For a moment, Kagami internally moaned unhappily as she realized she'd thrown Konata off.

"Oh…" Konata mumbled.

Kagami honestly felt she was screwed. Konata could take so many little implications from this. Whether it was a date or not, Kagami had shown up looking her best, and whether it was a date or not, Konata was stunned by her looks… If not her beauty.

"Oh…" The otaku whispered again.

Like it or not, she was officially on a date with the smiling little geek.

"Oh…" Konata's look of surprise slowly turned into that clever, suspicious smile of hers, but what really frightened Kagami was the desire in her green eyes.


	2. My Super Friendly Foe

Kagami was standing stiffly, her eyes wide and her lips clenched together by her teeth. She felt panicked, and she knew today wasn't going to end well, not while Konata had her troublesome little mitts in it. Before Konata could start undressing her with her perverted mind - or at least that's what Kagami figured she'd do right quick if it occurred to her - she sat down right across from her.

It was only when she heard the squishy seat cushion make that ridiculous squishing noise did she realize something. The restaurant was unusually quiet. She turned her head slowly to see why, and regretted it. At least forty pairs of eyes were on her and Konata at the moment. Forty pairs of eyes staring at the two well-dressed girls sitting in a booth at an expensive restaurant. She could practically feel their accusing thoughts, and the urge to run came again.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you." Kagami snapped her head to the right when she heard Konata's voice, and the shorter girl smiled back. "Got something simple. A nice juicy steak. Medium rare." Konata continued on. Kagami found that look of desire had diminished into a smoldering ember, but that still made her twitch uncomfortably. Konata had gone from utterly floored to calm while Kagami had her head turned, something she suddenly was very jealous of.

"Thanks…" Kagami whispered, looking down at the table's veneered wood. A small hand pushed a mug in front of her and she had to back away immediately as hot steam rose and bothered her face. She eyed it carefully, and took a sniff. The scent of hot chocolate was intense, and her stomach rumbled. She looked back to Konata, who was watching her with admirable ease. "Heh, this wasn't poisoned, was it?" Kagami gave a nervous chuckle. She wanted to alleviate her own nervousness.

Konata shook her head just barely and her smile grew. "No Kagami, that's ridiculous. There are easier ways to kill you." That didn't help Kagami's mood. "Oh relax, if I wanted you dead it would have happened already." Konata gave a small frown. "Stop making the face, you look ready to pee yourself."

Kagami was genuinely freaked out. Konata was a strange girl with just enough restraint to be socially acceptable. Hearing Konata talk about killing was kind of freaky, but killing Kagami? The purple-haired miko was now much more uncomfortable to say the least. Now she wanted out. "Okay, seriously Konata, no beating around the bush. What do you want?" She asked, shaking in her little flip-flops.

Konata sighed softly. "I really did want a relaxing lunch you know." Kagami's cheeks began to glow as rage started to build up in her chest. She'd requested a straight answer, and she knew Konata wasn't going to give her only that. "It's the beginning of our break after all, and I had good news. Oh but no. Kagami Hiragi had to come in acting like I want her dead." Kagami's fists clenched. "Kagami Hiragi had to try and turn Konata into a bad girl because she's so nervous and Konata's so evil." Her teeth clenched. Konata was mocking her! Rightfully so, maybe, but Kagami couldn't think straight. She'd spent all morning worrying what Izumi was up to until she'd turned her out to be some chaotic neutral thing that would either destroy her or let her off with a warning. She had half a mind to leave and the other half wanted to hit the littler girl. "Kagami Hiragi…" Kagami felt her arm raise, "had to come in looking like something out of a fashion magazine."

With a single phrase Kagami's body had unwound in sheer shock. Her hands let flat and open again the chair cushion. Her eyes were wide. "What…. What?" She asked, and Konata grew another fishy smile.

"I wanted to give you something today, Y'know. A thanks for all those little times you helped me. I never would have thought you'd come and greet me looking so good. You look excellent with your hair loose, but you lose that Tsundere feel without the pigtails. And that dress really makes you stand out. If I didn't know any better," Konata's smile turned into a toothy grin, something that froze Kagami's mind dead in its tracks. Konata rarely ever showed teeth in a smile, in fact this was the first time she'd ever seen them framed by a grin. Something deep was happening in the otaku's head. "I'd think you wanted a date." Just the way she said it Kagami felt foolish. The warm, almost giggling way she spoke seemed to be mocking her. Then…

"Ah… If only that was how Kagami swung, then Konata might have to rethink how much she likes women." She snickered a little, but Kagami realized she wasn't being mocked, Konata was enjoying a little impossibility. It was a joke, not meant to hurt Kagami, but to alleviate the stress. Kagami calmed down as she thought about this, and felt a little… Safer.

Kagami for the first time that day smile at her. "Heh, good luck with that. I'm a man only type of girl." Konata shrugged and smiled in amusement. "It's kind of funny, Tsukasa and I were talking about this sort of thing earlier." The more she spoke the less her chest clenched, and the less nervous she became.

Hearing that sparked Konata's interest, "Oh, yeah? Did Tsukasa think this was some sort of date?" She asked, and Kagami felt relieved hearing her say that. It wasn't a date! It had every look and feel of one, but Konata hadn't intended it that way. "That's so cute of her! It explains the outfit too."

Kagami gave a small snort and fixed Konata with a playful glare. She tried to make it look real but she was too overjoyed to suppress a grin. "What, you don't think I couldn't pick this out myself?" Konata didn't answer right away, rather she amused herself by stirring her drink - coffee if you're interested - while she thought.

"Well," she mused, "no offense Kagami but you're real simple. I can't see you picking that out without some sort of help, especially since you're just coming to see little old me." Kagami reddened a bit as she realized how true that was. "Even so you look so," Kagami's eyed widened as she saw Konata's gloss over, "delicious."

The Hiragi girl felt her chest clench again, and she quickly changed the subject. "So what was that about giving me something?" She asked quickly.

Konata clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and wagged her finger at her as if she was berating a naughty child. "Patience Kagami, let's wait until we get something to eat before the big reveal." She quickly, almost unnoticeably shifted her eyes down and to her left at something on the seat, and Kagami's eyes followed. There was nothing she could see over the table, but curiosity tugged at her inquisitive mind, and her fingers flexed a bit, itching to take what was there.

"Not fair." She whined as she shifted a bit, trying to look. Konata reached forward, and touched her finger between Kagami's eyes, causing her to go cross-eyed.

Konata giggled a little as Kagami reared back and shook her head. "On the contrary, it's perfectly fair! If I showed it to you right away, there'd be no suspense, and suspense makes everything better! Like that movie, the Tokyo Town Slasher! Crappy effects but it really made you scared of corners."

Kagami's brow furrowed. 'You clever girl.' She thought, but went along with the redirected conversation. They talked only a little while longer, covering a rainbow of subjects from horror movies to Konata's late night exploits the day before and how she discovered the ancient ruins mystery of her game's version of Egypt. At every opportunity Kagami would try to subtly direct the conversation to whatever gift Konata was hiding, but Konata kept teasing the conversation to follow a completely different direction. Butting heads with Konata's linguistic skills was beginning to frustrate Kagami to no end.

"Actually the mystery isn't that simple. From what my clan mates have told me very few people have figured it out. I'm gonna be up for weeks trying to crack it, but the mummy's fortune will be mine!" She grinned triumphantly, emphasizing the final word with an arm pump and a bright grin.

Kagami couldn't stop herself from smiling back. When Konata was excited, it was infectious. It was pretty much the only reason Kagami allowed herself to be dragged along by her, because she couldn't keep herself from feeling that little adrenaline rush. "The novel I've been reading has a similar thing going on. Big mystery, ancient treasure, and somehow they got mummies involved. They also had a scene in it with two people meeting at a restaurant, and one guy was giving his girlfriend a gift."

Curiosity piqued, Konata nodded for her to go on. "Same ordeal too. Girl dresses up real nice, comes in, guy mentions he has something for her but won't give it to her until they eat." She chuckled at the story.

"Yeah? What'd he give her?" Konata pressed, clearly curious just how well their stories matched up.

Kagami grinned wide as she answered. "The most ridiculous thing. Spa tickets!" They sat quietly for a moment, and then Konata nodded again as if asking for more detail. "Some real high class local place. It was real silly. I just don't get the draw of spas." "Oh?" Konata raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you basically pay to lay around all day and take long hot baths with other people. Of course in the story the girl was all excited and they went and had a grand old time." Kagami shook her head and smiled.

Konata just smiled in amusement as their waiter came by and delivered the food. "Funny you mention spas. I saw one of those ads for that contest to win three tickets to the Pink Blossom Springs up north earlier today." Kagami nodded, but was staring at the spot her gift was supposed to be. Konata noticed and shook her head. "Take a bite first."

Not bothering to question why, Kagami did. "What about them?" She asked after swallowing her bite. Konata was smiling even wider.

"Well it's a real classy place. Ever been?" She asked, taking a bite of her steak as well.

Kagami shook her head, her excitement suppressed just barely by the conversation. "No, and probably never will be. It's so expensive and probably boring as hell. If I ever step foot in that place it's because I've gone mad." She was smiling rather triumphantly, like it was a big accomplishment.

"Well then." Konata reached down and picked up a paper bag. Kagami's eyes widened as Konata reached her reached her scrawny little arm in and slowly pulled it out, clenching something. She lifted her hand out, palm facing away from Kagami. Whatever it was, it must've been small, because she was hiding it with just her hand. "I suggest you find yourself a straight jacket pretty soon, 'cause you're invited to join me on an unpaid vacation," she turned her hand, showing off two tickets with the spa's signature cherry blossom stamped on it. Kagami's jaw dropped slightly, "to Pink Blossom Springs."

Kagami's eyed were fixed on the two pieces of paper Konata was lightly waving back and forth, and then to her smiling face. "You… You're serious?" She asked in disbelief. Konata chuckled, and nodded. "You. You got tickets to that… How!?" "Uh, duh?" Konata raised an eyebrow and pulled something else out of the bag. It was a note. She passed it to Kagami, who read only the word "Congratulations" before she understood. "I won it in the contest. A big luck of the draw for me. I thought it wouldn't hurt to spend five dollars just to try, and I was absolutely right." She had a huge smile. Kagami figured she must've been in high spirit's the entire day after she'd found she won the tickets. She knew she herself would have been jumping in glee after finding them in her mailbox.

"Konata- but… What about the third?" Kagami asked in a shocked tone of voice. She leaned forward, and Konata raised an eyebrow. The dress was rather low-cut, and Konata couldn't help herself.

"Well obviously my dad. He's been pretty busy lately and he could use the vacation. Not to mention he'll be easy to mooch off of for the stuff we do have to pay for." Konata stated it like it was obvious, then handed one of the tickets to her.

Kagami hastily took it and examined it. The paper was a light beige, almost as it had been soaked in tea for a short time, and the writing on it was fancily done, obviously to capture the eye. But what really caught her eye was at the very bottom on a blank line. "It has my name on it!" She looked to Konata, wide-eyed. "You didn't even wait for me to tell you I wanted to go!"

Konata merely nodded. "I didn't have to. See Kagami, despite what you say about spas, I bet deep down if you could go for free, you would. And since you haven't said no, I'm willing to further bet that I'm correct." She sounded cocky as she extended her so called bet.

Kagami's mind and heart were racing. Konata was absolutely right. Kagami wanted to try everything in life, but the lack of funds would keep her from doing so. Despite knocking on the spa experience she was genuinely excited to go, and she had every right to be. Pink Blossom was expensive for a reason. She felt her heart beat harder, and she began to smile in pure elation. "Konata! You, you shouldn't-"

"But I did, Kagami." She giggled and Kagami giggled back, a bubbly feeling in her stomach. Seeing Konata before her right now, she couldn't help but think of her as the most special thing ever. Such a selfless, unKonata like act! There was more to her than met the eye!

"Thank you Konata!" Her smile was more wide and pure than it had ever been. "I can't believe you'd just do this for me!"

Konata didn't respond. Rather she just stared in Kagami's eyes until Kagami's smile shrunk. That smile was far too easy. Her eyes way too examining. Then her smile turned into deep, dark grin that made Kagami break out into gooseflesh. "Is that what you think?" She asked, her tone mocking. "That I'd just give you the ticket? No Kagami, it's not that easy. You are certainly allowed to come with me, but under certain conditions that I set."

Kagami stared with shock at Konata, barely grasping what she'd been told. The sudden love she felt for her little friend suddenly evaporated, and it was replaced with trepidation and suspicion. "Y-Yeah?" She asked, her voice cracking a little. "Wh-what are those?"

"'That', Kagami. 'What is that?'" The blue-haired girl corrected with that insufferable smile. "I have a single condition, and it's very very easy and very very hard. Simply put, you have to play a game with me." She raised up her finger, and Kagami's eyes went straight to it. Noticing this, Konata began to move it back and forth, drawing Kagami's eyes with it. "It's a game I made up last night. A game you and nobody but has ever heard of. It's a secret game with secret rules, none that's you're allowed to hear until I feel the time is right. And the best part is," she set her palms on the table and she sat up, leaned forward, and got nose to nose with her friend, "I control it."

If Kagami could, she would have disagreed with Konata, and would have corrected her by mentioning how that would be the worst part of it, but right now, she could only meet her eyes and tremble. "All you have to do is stick within the guidelines and things will go smoothly." Before Kagami could react Konata had taken the ticket back and put it in the paper bag, which she set by her side again. Then she folded her hands together and rested her chin on them.

Something occurred to Kagami. "Well what if we get there and I choose not to play?" She asked, defiance creeping into her voice and her eyes turning into a scowl. Konata's mouth formed a little 'o', as if surprised by Kagami's foresight, and then she giggled.

"Well then I just may fall ill from a bad piece of food and we'll have to go home, won't we?" Konata smirked in victory as Kagami's look faltered, but only for a second.

"Have it all planned out don't you?" Kagami asked with a low tone. Konata nodded slowly, unfazed. "Well get this Konata, as long as those rules are in effect, I'm not going." She crossed her arms under her bust, and Konata sighed softly.

"Kagami, I'm not going to rule your life while there." She told her, almost annoyed. "You'll be free to do what you please when we get settled in, but there will always be certain conditions you need to follow. For instance, when we bathe publicly, you're allowed to wear a one-piece." Kagami's face softened a little. "But when we bathe together, you have to wear something of my choosing. I'm treating you, after all, you can just treat me right back." Kagami was about to deny that chance immediately but she realized that it would be a little unfair. After all, she said it was only in private.

"Well." Kagami bit her lip. "Okay, but I want to be sure of something." Konata nodded. "First, I don't want to do anything that will publicly humiliating."

"Uh uh." Konata shook her head. "I have one thing in mind for the both of us to do that you're going to follow along with." Kagami's face darkened. "It's something I know you like." The darkness lifted a bit as Kagami tried to think of what it was. Konata certainly wasn't helping with her ambiguity.

"Alright, okay, but that one thing. I also don't want to do anything personally humiliating. If you ask me to rub your feet or something fine, but I certainly will not lick them!" Konata gave her a little 'ew' look that implied she had no intention of doing anything like that. "Is that clear?" Konata bobbed her head rapidly.

"Of course! I wasn't planning on that sort of thing." She said with a lot of promise in her voice, but Kagami was still apprehensive. "I've thought long and hard about these things Kagami, and though tempting, none of them will make you mad at me." Somehow Kagami didn't trust that last bit, but she believed her. Though a pain, Konata could still be considerate. "Is that it?"

"For now, but I may think of more later." The Hiragi girl answered, and once again Konata shook her head.

"No. If you keep coming up with them on the spot, you'll get power hungry. I will stick to those two rules and those two rules alone. Deal?" Konata held a hand out, and Kagami hesitated to take it. She couldn't think of any other conditions as the two she'd listed covered pretty much all of her fears. But still, Konata was very clever, and she was afraid the little sneak would slip something under the radar that undercut her conditions. But then again, Konata wasn't a total bitch… So with a little hesitation, she took the hand and shook it. "Very good." Konata smiled brightly as she held her friend's hand. "Now you should run home and pack up, dad and I are leaving tonight at eight o' clock. Be quick!" She told her with a bright grin.

----------

Kagami had been very quick to finish her meal, finding it easier since she was half done when their discussion was over already. She'd been eating numbly and her taste buds and mouth muscles felt unresponsive the whole time. When she'd bowed to Konata and left, the smaller girl was just then starting on her own steak, having spent a good amount of time watching Kagami eat in case there was further conversation.

Mounting the train, this time much less concerned with her appearance, the Hiragi girl replayed the conversation continuously, finding it more and more incredulous with each new replay, and yet she knew Konata too well to know that there was no joke. It occurred to her that if she'd kept the ticket then she could have proven used it to prove it to herself, not to mention her family.

'Mom and dad!' She widened her eyes subconsciously. 'How in the world will I explain this to them? They'll never believe this. There will be so many questions, and I don't have any answers!' It took her half-a-minute to realize she was on a street half a block from the train station. She took a look around. She was familiar with the street, it was one she took to pick up groceries after school when they were low but didn't want to be bothered to go to a better store. She decided she could use a chocolate milk and took a quick skip down to the store, bought a handheld bottle, and turned back onto the street to walk home.

When she made it to her front doorstep, she looked to the small brown bottle in her hand. It was getting warm and she hadn't even opened it yet. She wasn't a girl to waste food, even if it was just a silly little drink, and she reasoned to herself that she needed to come up with a way to tell her parents exactly what was happening. She sat on the step of her house and tapped her foot on the walkway, her brilliant mind racing to find some sort of reasonable way of presenting it. 'This should be easy. I'll just tell them the truth. Mom said she knew Konata well, she'd understand.'

She then frowned. She opened the bottle of milk and drank. It touched a cold, uncaring tongue and was washed down her throat by another drink as she mulled over her dilemma. 'But this is just so unbelievable and random. Of all things, Konata's the annoying, eccentric girl who wins the tickets and I'm the one who can't bare her, yet she picks me. I've seen this episode so many times I could probably count blow-by-blow what's going to happen.'

'Maybe I could lie.' She thought to herself. 'Her dad's been saving up for this trip for them both and one friend, and she picked me because she thought I could loosen up.' That option seemed best. She absolutely did not want to lie to her parents but she needed to convince them this wasn't a joke on them. She'd call them while she was there and tell them the truth though. With a smile and a nod, she stood, walked to the door, and swung it open.

She strode in boldly, and opened her mouth to call for her parents, but was interrupted by a rather exasperated: "You lucky little cunt!" Kagami spun around and found Matsuri Hiragi staring her down with a smile that twitched violently, implying she was trying her hardest to suppress it.

"Matsuri! Language!" The Hiragi matron growled, then smiled at Kagami. "Oh you must be so excited Kagami!" She said, beaming at her daughter while ringing her hands. "You'll have to tell us how it is!"

Kagami just stared open-mouthed as her entire family came into to the entrance and gathered around. Her father had an easy going smile while Inori was grinning like a loon. Tsukasa… Kagami watched as Tsukasa bolted down the stares and tackled her, throwing her arms around her at the same time. It took the quick reactions of Inori and Matsuri to hold them up. "Oh Kagami I'm so jealous! Pink Blossom Springs! Wow!" She giggled loudly, making Kagami twitch at the absolute cuteness.

"You… You all knew?" Kagami asked, wide-eyed and blank-faced. There was a collection of nods. "But how!?"

"Mister Izumi called us and told us all about it." Tadao Hiragi, the father, explained. "We had a hard time believing it but then he read of the congratulations letter and the ticket. He was so excited it made his voice shake."

Inori stepped in next. "Yeah, when dad told us we didn't believe it either. It took a while for it all to sink in. I still can't believe you're going though! I wish my weird friends would take me to awesome places." Kagami had the urge to correct her and make her apologize for calling Konata weird, but you couldn't deny the truth really.

It also occurred to her that none of Inori's weird friends were as conniving as Konata, and wouldn't create some twisted game for entertainment.

` "Alright, well, thanks guys but I AM leaving tonight. I'm going to go pack." She told them, wanting to get away from them. They bothered her. No, actually… Not them. Konata bothered her. Konata usually planned as she went, building more and more onto her pranks, she was never one to think ahead unless it was for something she considered massively important. Kagami checked the clock once she reached her room. It was hardly one in the afternoon. That meant, for her parents to get all that information and let it sink in meant that they must've been called while she was still at Toshiro's. She didn't know much about Sojiro Izumi's intelligence, nor Kanata Izumi's, but she had to assume that Konata got her quick thinking and manipulative abilities from somebody, and who better than the living parent? Either Sojiro had the amazing foresight to tell her parents while his daughter was out or Konata specifically instructed him to do so. Either way, it saved Kagami a lot of trouble, but it bothered her.

Kagami was a planner. She absolutely detested spontaneous decision making, down to the point she'd deny going to a place she loved because somebody else said they wanted to go at that moment. She was comfortable in her metaphorical box, and Konata had a tendency to smoke her out, or just go ahead and set the whole thing on fire, and while Kagami happened to be out, she was easily dragged along to do things she hadn't been planning for. This was one of those times. Perhaps the only reason she agreed to this whole 'venture was because Konata had given her eight hours to do anything else she might've wanted to do.

'Damn it Konata.' Kagami thought to herself as she pulled out her suitcase and opened it up. 'Leave it to you to make me second-guess a trip to an awesome spa.' She knew her phone was within reach and she could cancel at any time, but there was a bit of danger involved in that. She knew Konata was the desperate sort, and would stoop extremely low to get things going on her track. Kagami briefly wondered if kidnapping was under that list of things.

When her thoughts cleared and she could focus on reality again, she was staring dumbly at her hands. They were resting on top of a bulging suitcase. She opened it up again and checked what was inside, and found to her annoyance both school uniforms, three bathing suits, a single dress shoe, a toothbrush in that dress shoe, four light novels, half a pack of crackers, an empty can of soda, and fourteen batteries on unknown origin. When she looked at the floor around her she'd found she'd wrestled open the compartments of most of her electronics and had emptied them of their batteries. It took her the better part of five minutes to figure out which type of battery went to which device before she unpacked and began to gather actual, useful supplies.

She picked clothes based on comfort, and casualness. Thick sweaters to wear around the building to combat the air-conditioning, comfy, baggy slacks to give her legs breathing room, and several pairs of flip-flops. For bathing suits she picked out her favorite one piece and checked the rest. She noted a few had grown too small and a few were now too girly for a lady of her age, and the only thing she could find was a bikini she didn't remember ever buying. It was red, with a yellow floral pattern along the bra and a single one in a not so conspicuous place on the crotch. She was turning red just looking at it, and thought about burying it so deep in her clothes she'd never see it again, but she'd feel so dirty wearing the same bathing suit day in and day out. She packed the bikini in case a bout of insanity took her while vacationing with Konata.

By two-thirty she was completely packed up. By three she was bored of making sure she had everything in order, and was staring at the clock almost daring it to grow those two extra lines to complete the eight symbol. She heard a knock on the door though before she could blink and looked to see little Tsukasa peaking at her. "Hey sis, we're gathering downstairs to watch game shows. Wanna help me make the popcorn?" She asked adorably.

Kagami thought for a moment, but knew her family wouldn't be able to resist bothering her about the vacation. "No thanks, I've got homework to do." She told Tsukasa. Tsukasa's timidly happy face turned into frown, and Kagami regretted lying to her. She had no homework at all, but it had become a codeword for the two. It meant: "I have a lot on my mind, please go away, we'll talk later." "Okay Kagami. Talk to me before you go?"

Kagami paused in thought, than shrugged. "Nothing you don't already know Tsukasa. But we'll definitely talk." They both smiled and Tsukasa left. Kagami decided to settle in and pick up where she'd left off on a novel she was bringing with her. This was the perfect time. Alone in her thoughts with hours to spare, and plenty of novel left to read. She smiled as she laid on her bed. Nothing would bother her during these precious few hours of alone time.

Four and a half hours passed, sixty-two pages had been read, and she'd paced a grand total of two hours and twenty-nine minutes during the whole ordeal. She really had to hand it to Konata, she could send people into a mental clusterfuck even while treating them. She picked up her suitcase and started downstairs. She stopped by the living room to hug her family goodbye, and Tsukasa went with her to the train station.

"You're real tense sis. Did Konata do something?" Tsukasa asked while they waited on the platform. Kagami was staring at the schedule, wondering how the train could be fifteen seconds late when they were all electronic. She didn't answer right away. She was thinking about what to tell Tsukasa.

"Yes and no." She answered. "She wants to play a game with me when we get there." She said. Tsukasa cocked her head and nodded, waiting for more information. "I don't know either. She told me she'd made it up and I have to follow all the rules. I don't know what they are though."

Tsukasa smiled pretty widely as the train pulled up. "That sounds fun! You could teach me it when you get back?" Kagami smiled at her sister's innocence and trust in her shorter friend. Kagami knew Tsukasa wouldn't understand unless she was on the receiving end of the mindfuck Konata liked to put Kagami through, so she just hugged her when they sat.

"Of course Tsukasa." She smiled softly.


End file.
